Pain of Loss
by horrorparagore
Summary: This story is not connected to any Insidious carachters. This is plainly imaganation. It had similair refecnces, so this was the only movie that pretty much reminded me kind of it. But its about a Mother grieving about her son's murder. Slowly she starts experiencing Paranormal/Supernatural encounters. They keep on getting more extreme, to a point where she can't come back.
1. Chapter 1: No Process

**Pain of Loss**

**Chapter 1: No Process**

'It was a plain old day. I had to work, and the nanny was with Scott. I had my plain old negative outlook on work, bad co-workers, lousy boss, bad income. My work pretty much ruined every positive thing awaiting for me the next few years, I had a negative outlook on life, everything that me and Scott did together that we both liked, was pretty much ruined in my mind, as I always thought ''Tomorrow I am going to have to go to work again.'' And that pretty much ruined my mood. I should have spent more time taking care and spending time with my son. I was so selfish. He was my kid, and he was hating his childhood years, cause his dad was dead, and he had a mom who worked every day, and he was stuck with a strict nanny. I so regret not having given my son a better life, he deserved it! He was such a special little boy, the cutest kid ever, and so playful. And I took it all for granted!'  
Nancy, the psychiatrist of Samantha was a 47 year old woman. Nancy heard everything Samantha just said. Nancy said 'Samantha, you have to know, everything you did, was all to make sure you could keep affording the house. If you didn't work, you would have eventually ended up on the streets.'  
Samantha had tears streaming down her face, in a stuttering tone she said: 'Yes, I know! But time with your child at such a young age is priceless. You can never have them back, it's the memories you make with your child at such a young age that makes it all so special to think back on later on in life. And I took it all for granted, and I don't think I will ever be able to get over it. You see a lot of people that have a psychiatrist that have problems like that they are insecure, or troubled. But nothing can compare to what the pain I have to go through. A mother losing her child is the worst, and I can't explain the feeling, you will never know that feeling of an empty feeling in your heart, and just the constant memory of that you once had a child who used to smile to you, and who used to love you. And for you to sit there, making excuses for me being the bad mother I was, is extremely stupid, as you should be blaming me!'  
'Mrs., it's completely normal to have these thoughts on such an early stage of having lost your child in such a brutal manner.'  
'You're doing it again! You know nothing about me! You're sitting there in your leather chair thinking you know everything. You can say all these stuff on that I couldn't have changed anything, but that isn't going to help me!' Samantha stood up, and sprinted out of the room in tears. Nancy wanted to follow her, but ended up not doing so. Nancy grabbed her notebook that she was writing in as Samantha was just talking. There wasn't any process from the last times. She always begins the story, of that fatal day. But ends up never going to the actual moment. Nancy knew it would take time, but not this much time. She simply didn't know what she had to. She completely got where Samantha was coming from. Nancy of course could not imagine the feeling that Samantha is going through. But all Nancy knew at this moment, is that she will not give up on Samantha, she will continue to help her, but how it's looking now, is not good.


	2. Chapter 2: I Will Never Forgive Myself

**Chapter 2: I Will Never Forgive Myself**

Samantha slammed the door shut as she walked into her house. She collapsed onto the couch, and shoved her head into the pillow. Thinking about everything. Her head was a mess, everything was out of order. She couldn't think straight anymore.

Sandra was still sitting in the same chair as just barely. She had a phone on a desk next to her. Sandra grabbed the telephone, and dialed Christa's number in. Christa was Samantha's best friend already since high school. Christa has long blonde hair, that always reminded Scott of sand. She has a little scar under her right eye, from a cat she had when she was a kid. She was playing with the cat, and obviously the cat didn't feel like playing. So that cat scratched her under her right eye really hard. The scar doesn't bother her, but it is definitely visible, which usually led strangers passing by staring at her eye.  
Sandra got a hold of Christa. Christa said 'Hello this is Christa, who is this?'  
'Hello Christa, my name is Sandra Twine, I am the psychiatrist of Samantha.'  
'Oh.. Hello.' Christa said with a suddenly softer tone.  
'Sorry that I need to bother you, but is it okay if you can come here, cause I am having trouble with Samantha's treatment right now, it isn't going well… at all, and I am afraid she might do something to herself… bad!'  
'Yes of course!' Christa said with a worried tone.  
'Can you come now?'  
'Yeah, I am on my way.'

Samantha was sitting on the couch. Staring at the wall. Thinking: 'What's left for me on this earth!' Samantha started getting emotional again. Just thinking about Scott, made her so emotional. Samantha suddenly thought 'I can't take this anymore, I am going to end all of this right now!'  
Samantha slowly stood up off the couch, she walked out of the living room, through the hallway, and into the dining room. As soon as she opened the door to the Dining room, it looked like it had just snowed, there was ''snow'' over everything, as soon as Samantha stepped into the room, it right away slowly started snowing. Samantha, who was not in her right mind, didn't think anything about it, and walked towards the kitchen, as she turned to get into the kitchen she right away saw a man dressed in black, staring at her from the middle of the kitchen. It was a full grown man. Samantha was startled this time, she asked 'Who are you?'  
The man continued staring at her, she couldn't fully see a face. She only saw the mouth, sticking out from under the hoodie. That mouth shape came so familiar to Samantha, that she felt nostalgic feelings coming up. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. The ''snow'' was covering the black clothes of the man, the snow was all over the floor. Samantha then saw the man slowly fading. As soon as he was gone, all the darkness and ''snow'' was gone, and the sun started shining through the curtains again. Before what had just happened, Samantha was on her way to the kitchen to end her life. But now she felt different, she still felt miserable. But it felt like something was holding her from doing it. Almost like someone else had a grip on her….

Christa walked to the administration desk. Before Christa could even ask for Sandra. Sandra already came walking up.  
'Hey Christa!' said Sandra full enthusiasm.  
'Hi Dr. Sandra!'  
'Please just call me Sandra.'  
Christa forced a fake smile, and walked with Sandra to Sandra's office, as soon as they were there. Sandra asked: 'Here, have a seat, and would you like anything to drink?'  
Christa sat down, and then said ''No thanks, I am not that thirsty, but thanks for offering.'  
'Of course.'  
Sandra then went to sit down and said to Christa: 'So now for the actual reason why you are here.'  
Christa was waiting for Sandra to say something.  
Sandra was looking through her notebook real quick, and then shut it close and said 'Well since Samantha has been here, there has been no progress. Out of all 10 appointments we've had she only started with what happened all before Scott's death.'  
Christa felt her stomach drop again, every time someone mentioned Scott, she felt this empty feeling suddenly hit her. Her and Scott, used to have such a good relationship. Scott always wanted to play with Christa, Christa was kind of like a second mother for Scott. So Christa was also very hurt and shocked when she heard he had been killed. Christa then said 'Well, I can't really say I blame her, to talk about such a traumatic event has to take a lot out of you. And the whirlwind of emotions that comes along with it is crazy. She still needs time to heal, well she will never ever be fully healed, cause losing a child, is very hard to deal with for any parent, and especially if it's in such a brutal way as Scott died, and by the way, you already know the full details about Scott's murder, why are you then making Sam go through all of this again, she is very hurt, and by bringing this up every time is not helping her!'  
'Yes, Christa I am very well aware of that, but she can't just ignore talking about it for the rest of her life. She needs to tell her point of view to be able to release some of the anger. Well you aren't a psychiatrist, but trust me, It really helps after they told you about how they see it!'  
'Well, you said to me that it is taking too long for her to get to the point, well, let her do it at her own pace. She is still grieving, give the woman a break!' Christa said with a defensive tone.  
'Yes, Christa I know that. Why don't you tell me about Scott, so that I can have a little bit more background.'  
'Scott, was a very, very sweet little boy, I would have taken care of him in a heartbeat if I didn't have to work all the time. Sam wanted someone who could be available pretty much 24/7. So pretty much someone that could be available whenever she needed him or her. So then Sam decided to hire, Nicole. Nicole was a very nice lady. She was in her mid20's, she didn't finish school, so she couldn't really get a good job, and of course working for Sam, who herself isn't that rich wasn't very smart. But Sam paid well, pretty much half of her income went to Nicole. Nicole didn't really have any other stuff to do, so that's why Nicole was willing to babysit Scott while Sam worked. But Nicole even though she was nice, she was very strict. Sometimes it even seemed like she was trying to teach Scott how to behave. Well, she also didn't let him go outside, only in the backyard. She was very strict, but Sam kept her anyway. It sometimes seemed like she thought Scott was her own, and that she was raising him up in her way instead of how Sam wanted to raise him.'  
Before Christa could speak further Sandra asked 'How do you know all of this?'  
'Sam told me everything what Scott told to her.'  
'Did Scott like Nicole?'  
'No he did not.'  
'Why did Sam keep her then?'  
'It was for personal reasons, Sam didn't tell me why, that is pretty much the only thing she has ever held back from me.'  
'Know why she held it back?'  
Christa said in a shocked tone: 'No of course not! I just told you that she held it back from me, how would I know why she held it back?'  
'Sorry, it's a little trick psychiatrists use, they try and ask the same question but then in a different way to see if they were holding it back the first time.'  
'Well that's stupid! It obviously doesn't work!'  
'You'll be shocked on how much times it succeeded, it always fails when it comes to the main reason why they are there, but always the little details it usually works. But anyways, I think I know enough. Thank you so much for coming, you have been a great help!'  
Christa stood up and said: 'Sure, I'd do anything for Sam!' She then put on her coat.  
'Take care, Christa!'  
'You too.' Christa walked out of the room. As she walked outside she saw it was completely dark. She looked at her watch, she saw it was only 4:00 PM. She thought It was very strange. Kind of too strange. She had an awkward feeling walking to her car, kind of an uncomfortable feeling. As she was walking towards her car on the parking lot. She noticed a black figure that stood by the tree, he was printed into the background, but just barely noticeable to see. Christa walked closer to him to see who it was, she slowly walked to the tree. As she was walking closer, by each step he started to fade away, like a bleaching shirt losing its color, but way faster. The closer she came the less visible he became, and after a while he just completely disappeared. And suddenly it was light out again. Christa was kind of freaked out after she saw he was gone out of nowhere. She ran towards her car and raced out of the parking lot, trying to get home as fast as possible.


End file.
